Then Let Me
by WriterFreak001
Summary: Not sure how to describe this story; you're just going to have to read it. Most of it is Waige fluff and hot stuff, but there is a small hot Quintis scene, too. :)


**WriterFreak001:**

Thought this was going to turn out as one story, but it spiraled into something else completely. I have no regrets.

* * *

 **Title** | Then Let Me

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | I'm not really sure how to describe this story. You're just going to have to read it. Includes a lot of Waige and a hot Quintis moment for Quintis lovers.

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T. Enough said.

 **POV** | Omniscient Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **Then Let Me**

 **Written by WriterFreak001**

 **One Shot**

 **~ S** **CORPION ~**

With screwdriver in hand, Walter wiped his brow with his rag and marveled at his work. His rocket was almost finished, and if he wanted, he could finish everything by morning, but he thought he would leave the last bit of work for tomorrow afternoon after Paige brings Ralph to the garage after school. It wouldn't feel right finishing the rocket without him. After all, if it wasn't for Ralph's help, Walter would have been much further behind schedule. He was very grateful of any work the young genius contributed to the rocket and was glad Paige was willing to let Ralph stay late on weekends to help. Hopefully, she'll be just as generous in letting Ralph help after hours on the weekends when Walter starts his next project. He thoroughly enjoyed working alongside Ralph, and he knew Ralph also enjoyed working on the rocket, too.

"Well, I'm off," a welcomed and very pleasing voice flowed into Walter's ears; he stopped everything he was doing (or not doing) and turned towards the woman standing behind him. "Gotta pick up Ralph before the sitter burns a hole in my wallet."

She slung her bag over her shoulder and dug for her keys as Walter rose to his feet and stretched his back. He shook himself out carefully and strolled over to her. "I've been thinking…," Walter paused as lively brown irises found his eyes. "Um," he scratched the back of his neck and forced a chuckle. A strange feeling swarmed in the pit of his stomach as she gazed at him; he suddenly couldn't remember what he was going to say.

Paige sensed he was struggling for his words so she did her best to keep things less awkward for him. "Thinking about what?"

Somehow, hearing her mellifluous voice cured his embarrassing ailment, and the words he had been trying to say found their way past his teeth (but not as fluidly as he would have liked). "Oh. Um. Ralph." He ran his hand through his hair. "I was thinking about Ralph… and, um, well, his sitter."

"His sitter?" Paige cocked a brow and cracked a smile. "You were thinking about his sitter?"

"Yeah. Um. I was thinking about possibly hiring her." Walter pursed his lips and waited for the woman to say something. Other than two arced brows, she said nothing. He figured he should add more context. "I think the most efficient option, for both you and Ralph, is for Scorpion to hire his sitter and pay her to watch Ralph at the garage after school when cases are running late. It would be more cost-effective if Scorpion covered her funds instead of you. Her services are needed fairly often, and since Ralph _is_ a member of Scorpion, it would only make sense for the company to pay her." Walter paused and inhaled a deep breath as his nose wriggled side to side. "You already provide so much for Ralph; since Scorpion is the reason Ralph needs a sitter, hiring her would be the best solution. Scorpion can even reimburse her for any mileage used for Ralph's benefit."

"Walter," Paige's smile lit up the entire warehouse as she reached for his hand and gently squeezed it. He narrowed in on their conjoined hands and observed how her thumb caressed his knuckles. "As sweet as that is, I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not," Walter held her gaze and smiled rare, genuine smile. "I'm offering."

"But you barely know Stacey," Paige chuckled lightly, fishing for _any_ reason to dissuade Walter from hiring her son's sitter. He already did so much for her baby boy; she wouldn't feel right if he used the company's expenses (which, were technically Walter's _personal_ expenses) to pay Stacey – especially since Ralph was mainly _her_ responsibility.

"I've met her… once… or twice." Walter naturally laughed and added, "If you trust her with Ralph, then I trust her." Trusting a stranger was not something Walter did often, and Paige knew that. Hearing Walter willing to trust an almost-perfect stranger was something she didn't expect, but she certainly appreciated the strong faith he had in her. Sometimes she wondered if Walter trusted her _too_ much. He suddenly frowned. "Is there, uh, is there a reason why you don't want me to hire Stacey?"

Paige turned Walter's hand around; she slowly dragged her index finger along the lines of his palm, purposely avoiding the genius's questioning stare.

"Paige?"

"Not really," she still didn't look at him. "It's just…" She bit her lip and found his gaze, "you and everyone here already spoil Ralph so much…. I can't possibly expect you to do this for him." No matter how sweet the gesture was.

"I want to do this for Ralph, Paige… and for you, too." Walter gently folded his fingers over hers and grinned; the curl in his lips warmed Paige's heart; she almost gave in, but her motherly pride stopped her.

"You're very sweet and kind… and generous, Walter," she brought his palm to her lips and grazed them with a kiss as she thought carefully of what to say next. "But Ralph is my responsibility; therefore, I should be the one paying his sitter. Not you."

"But he doesn't have to _be_ just _your_ responsibility anymore, Paige." Walter might not know a lot about parenting, but he knew that the responsibility of a child did not _have_ to befall onto one human being. If Walter had had the level of appreciation and support Scorpion provided for Ralph, he supposed he would be a different man. Slowly, things were beginning to change for him, but his progression wasn't going as fast as he would have liked. But still, he was a better person than he used to be, and he owed his slow-paced transformation all to Paige. She humanized him (to a degree), and she had shown him a world without math and science. All things he used to oppose. He blanched when tears fell from her eyes. He never meant to make her cry.

"I know," she quickly dabbed her cheeks and nodded, "I know he doesn't" She rested their conjoined hands against her heart, "I guess I'm just not used to people wanting to do things for him… for me."

"So, um… is that a yes?" Walter was perhaps a little too anxious to hear her answer.

"It's a maybe," Paige issued him a small smile. "At least let me think about it."

"Of course," Walter nodded; though her response wasn't a 'yes,' it was certainly better than a 'no.' "Take all the time you need." Meaning he didn't want to pressure her into a rash decision. He admired her for her ability to think things through before deciding things. It was definitely a skill he needed to work on.

"Thanks." Paige uttered as she kissed his palm and squeezed his hand. "I should go now."

"I'll walk you out," Walter said rather too quickly. She smiled sweetly, nearly causing Walter's knees to buckle. As she spun around with his hand still latched with hers, she tugged him to the door and escorted him outside to her car.

She didn't open the car door, though.

"Walter?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?"

She turned and smiled ear to ear. "Thank you for always putting Ralph first. As his mother," she slithered one arm around his neck as she caressed his face. He felt his body freezing in response to her stimulating touch. "I truly appreciate the level of care and affection you give him, and it means the world to me," her thumb strummed Walter's bottom lip ever so gently as he started regaining minimal movement in his arms; he dared not move, though, "that there's someone else in this world who lov—w-who would do just about anything for him."

"R-Ralph _is_ my main priority," Walter replied his well-rehearsed response and forged his reply with a nervous smile. Paige was very, very close to him, and her warm breath was tickling his stubble.

"Oh, I know he is," Paige's ghostly fingers brushed lightly through his curls as she drew closer to him. He had forgotten how to breathe. "He's my top priority, too."

"A-as he should be," Walter stammered and tried not to focus on her fingers twisting through his hair, but the temptation of taking her up to his loft was overwhelming, and her pleasant tantalizations wasn't helping his resolve either. For the first time in his life, he had actually _wanted_ to kiss a girl, but he was afraid. Yes. Walter O'Brien was afraid of everything Paige did to him, and he was frightened of the route their growing relationship was taking. He could handle math and science, but romance? He was way out of his element, but at the same time, he almost didn't care. Paige had that strange effect over him; she often confused him and made him throw logic out the window. Everything but Ralph paled in comparison to the woman standing in front of him.

He was prepared to research the authenticity of love based solely on the fact that she constantly plagued his mind and affected him in ways that should be deemed impossible. She _shouldn't_ have so much control over his life, but she did. She _shouldn't_ make him weak at the knees, but the symptom was starting to become a daily occurrence (and because of who the source was, he didn't complain). He _liked_ and _enjoyed_ the feelings she stirred inside of him, and he wondered if he somehow stimulated the same sort of feelings inside her.

"Walter?"

"Hm?"

She trained her eyes on his as her palms covered the sides of his face. She didn't need to say anything for Walter to know what she wanted, and he silently measured the small distance between them. The number was just too damn high. He observed her every movement as she inched closer to him, calculating the number of seconds passing between them. She eventually whispered, "I'm going to do something completely irrational, now."

"O-okay," Walter's voice was tight and dry, and in spite of the rate of sound travel, he was certain the entire city of Los Angeles could hear his pounding heart. Waiting for what he deemed as the inevitable turned into an eternity. Little did he know, Paige was purposely taking her time in case he needed a chance to run or back away. She knew how uncomfortable he was with physical contact, but no matter how much she expected him to shy away from her, he didn't move.

And with the slightest bit of pressure, she tugged his cheeks down and gently covered his lips with hers. Of anything Walter could have possibly calculated or predicted, math and science could not prepare him for any of the things he was experiencing. And when she pulled away, he tried everything he could not to let his disappointment show. Her eyes searched his, looking for answers he wasn't sure he was able to give her.

To his surprise, she smiled. He wondered if she had found what she was looking for. "Goodnight, Walter."

He blinked as her hands fell to her side. He instantly missed their warmth. "G-goodnight." Dumbfounded, he watched her twist around and open her car door. He stepped away from her Chevy as she ignited the Malibu's engine and trained his eyes on the car as she shifted the gears and slowly drove forward. Suddenly, every word he had wanted to say to her found its way into his head, and he didn't think he would have another chance to say them. Without thinking, he scrambled towards her vehicle and jumped in front of it.

She slammed on her breaks and practically flew out of her car towards him. "What the hell, Walter?!" His hands were covering his knees as he took a moment to catch his breath. He really needed to stop acting on impulse if he wanted to live past 35. "I could have hit you!"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Statistically, the odds were on my side." His smile faded when he realized she wasn't laughing. "I, uh," he hadn't really thought everything through, "I wanted to tell you something."

"And you couldn't have called?" Paige arced a brow as he straightened his back and approached her.

"Not for all of the things I want to say," he said quietly as he mindlessly grabbed her cheeks and kissed her hard on the mouth. Paige, if anything, was shocked, but she almost instantly recovered and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. He desperately wanted to sweep her off her feet and take her to his loft, but as soon as the idea flooded into his mind, he dismissed it, knowing it was only wishful thinking.

His mind raced as he hungrily kissed her, and she took him by surprise when she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him even harder. Her fingers were clutching everything they touched. His cheeks. His hair. His collar. His tie. The back of his shirt. She grabbed at him in every possible way, and he held her as close to him as physically possible.

And then… her phone rang, bringing both of them back to reality. Paige had to force herself off of Walter, not wanting to let go of him. As she brought her legs back to the asphalt, she scrambled to her car and rummaged through her purse for her phone. "H-hello?!" She squeaked as she placed the phone to her ear and then cleared her throat. Walter only heard her part of the conversation. "Oh, Ralph. Hey baby. Yeah, I'm coming home soon. Love you. Bye." Paige tossed her phone into her purse and sighed as she walked back over to Walter. "I've gotta go."

"I heard." Walter's chest was still rapidly racing.

"See you tomorrow?" Paige bit her raw bottom lip.

Walter nodded and raked his hand through his hair. "Tomorrow."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Good."

As she turned for her car again and climbed into the driver's seat, Walter blocked himself between the car and its door (a much safer method than his previous maneuver). He still hadn't said everything he wanted to say. "Uh, Paige?"

"Yes?" Her dazzling brown eyes found his as she reached for his hand and squeezed it. "What is it, Walter?"

He gulped. Here went nothing. "I, uh, I mean… if you'd let me… I…," He paused, and Paige reminded him to take deep breaths, "I'd really like to continue d-doing things for you and Ralph… E-even if you decline my offer regarding Ralph's babysitter. I, uh, I like doing things for both of you…," he scratched his head and suddenly felt like he was burning from the inside. "I…," he looked down at their hands, and he noted how she was rubbing her thumb over his knuckles, "This may sound strange, but…," he trained back on her eyes as he dropped to his knees, feeling it would be easier to kneel instead of stand. He didn't account for the hard asphalt, though. "For quite some time, I've been noticing slight changes in our relationship dynamic, and I'm sure – as, um, as astute as you are – that you've noticed them too. I cannot, um, I cannot help but feel like I have a stronger role in _your_ life than being just your boss… and your friend. And… what happened a few minutes ago… solidified some answers for me…," he brought her fingertips to his lips and gently kissed them, "And for reasons I still don't understand, there are things – eventual things – I want to do with you…."

As he struggled for the right words to say, Paige sweetly smiled and captured his lips in a heated kiss. "Before you start planning our entire lifetime together," Paige giggled as she caressed his cheek and poked his nose; Walter, on the other hand, reeled at the possibility of sharing the rest of his life with Paige – and, he silently admitted to himself that he could actually see himself having a long-term future with the woman holding him. "Let's start with dinner tomorrow night at seven and see where that takes us. Don't cancel this time."

He wouldn't dream of it. "W-where?"

She shrugged. "You decide."

He thought for a moment. "Escala?"

Paige grinned and lightly kissed him. "Escala sounds lovely."

They locked eyes with one another for several more minutes before Paige remembered her kid and quickly started her car again. "I should get going."

"Bye," Walter mumbled as she leaned in to kiss him one more time. He rose to his feet and stepped away from her vehicle, gently closing her door for her. She flashed him a soft smile after she buckled her seatbelt and then she sped off down the alley. Walter stood outside for minutes, reflecting on everything that transpired between him and Paige tonight. And then the realization hit him hard.

He had a date tomorrow night with Paige Dineen.

And he had no clue what to do about it.

As he eventually headed back inside the garage, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned. Toby wasn't someone he really wanted to converse with right now, but something compelled him to read the text the shrink sent him anyway. His eyes gawked at the screen as a video of him and Paige in a very heated kiss with limbs grasping and grabbing each other played before him. Suddenly Toby made an unexpected appearance. "You know," Toby was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, "If you and Miss Dineen are going to maul each other like that every time you kiss, I suggest you find somewhere more private and away from innocent eyes."

Whatever the shrink had to say, Walter really didn't want to hear it. "You're hardly innocent."

Toby touched his chest and feigned offense. "You insult me, 197! I'll have you know," Toby folded his arms and pointed to his hat, "I am an _innocent_ bystander. I only came back to the garage to pick up my hat; it's hardly my fault you and Paige decided to get all hot and heavy out here. Though, I admit, it was a nice treat to see a different side of you, 197. What a nice treat indeed."

Walter pushed past him and marched into the garage, not wanting to hear anything more. Toby followed him, though. "You know, you should be grateful, bro. I did you a favor by sending _you_ that video and not to the entire team; what a kick they'd get if they saw you and Paige participating in preliminaries for a game I'd like to call, Hide the P—"

"You're sick," Walter cut the shrink off and made his way to the stairs.

"Maybe," Toby deadpanned, "and I was going to say 'pickle,' you dirty, old man." Toby scrambled up to Walter and smirked. "I own you now."

"No you don't."

"You want Sly and Ralph to see that video?" Toby blinked, and Walter sighed.

"What do you want, Toby?"

"Some couch time," Toby answered quickly. "You hardly ever seek out my advice so give me five minutes of your time, and then I'll be out of here. I'll even delete that video before I leave."

"No you won't." Walter knew Toby too well. He had probably already backed it up to a cloud server or even multiple cloud servers.

"You're right. I won't. I'll actually archive it and watch it as I fall asleep at night because that's the sort of douchebag I am," Toby rolled his eyes. "You going to take the couch or not?"

Walter closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"You like Paige and Paige likes you. No brainer. And I'm thrilled the two of you are going on a date tomorrow," Walter opened his mouth to object, but Toby whipped his index finger out and pointed at him, "Do I need to remind you how unattractive charred pants look, 197?" Walter closed his mouth and pursed his lips. "Didn't think so. As I was saying, I'm practically jumping through flaming hoops right now because the two of you are actually going on a date tomorrow night, and that's great! Kudos to both of you. Have lots and lots of sex tomorrow night for all I care." Walter suddenly grew ridged. He hadn't considered 'sex' a possibility for tomorrow night; he didn't think he was even ready for that sort of relationship with Paige. (But then he remembered how good it felt to have her clinging to him and grabbing at him earlier as he kissed her, and then the thought of sex suddenly didn't seem too alarming.) "But whatever you and Paige do, never let yourself forget that a relationship with Paige isn't just a relationship with Paige. She has a kid, Walt. A kid we all adore – even you. Ralph looks up to you, and I'm sure he wants nothing more than for his mother to be happy, and I think you can make Paige happy, but if things ever become awkward between you two, Ralph will also be affected."

Walter frowned. He hadn't thought about any of that, and he was starting to wonder if it was wise to pursue a romantic relationship with Paige.

Toby quickly caught onto Walter's sudden string of doubts and touched his friend's shoulder. "I'm not saying you can't be in a relationship with Paige, Walt. Perhaps I went about things the wrong way. All I'm trying to say, badly, is that Paige and Ralph are a package deal. Whatever relationship in the future you and Paige plan to have will also affect Ralph. And then there's Drew."

Walter scowled at the sound of the man's name.

"Drew is Ralph's sperm donor, and, believe it or not, he actually might be trying to be a dad for the boy. He's failing at it in my opinion, but in spite of his efforts, in some way, shape or form, and no matter how great or small, he'll always be involved in Ralph's life. If you're _really_ onboard with starting something with Paige, you're going to have to get over whatever spiteful feelings you may have towards the jock." Toby paused and then added, "Or just hate him less."

Walter preferred the last option over the first. "What about you? You're not so quiet about your feelings towards Ralph's father. Are you going to start behaving better in his presence?"

"Hell, no." Toby exclaimed. "I can hate him all I want; I'm not the one romantically involved or semi-romantically involved with Paige. I can hate him all I want and won't be punished. You, on the other hand, have the short end of the stick. You have something to lose if your hatred towards Drew torques Paige off. I don't." Toby then smirked. "You know what they say, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

Walter cocked a brow. "Who says that?"

Toby shrugged. "Normals."

"Ah." That would explain it. But, Walter had to admit, he found the phrase logically sound.

"Anyway, one last piece of advice," Toby stepped away from Walter. Walter silently told him to proceed. "Don't worry about your date tomorrow; just… be your weird self, and Paige will have a ball… and if you're lucky enough, she may end up having _your_ balls for dessert."

Walter's face contorted. "Grow up."

"Just sayin'." Toby rose his hands in the air. "All right, I've said what I wanted to say so…," he pulled his phone and visibly deleted the video of Walter and Paige. "Who needs a video, really?" He beamed, "when you've got audio?" He waved an audio recorder in his hand and whipped it away as Walter tried to grab it. "Nuh-ah. This is going to cost extra."

"Need I remind you I write your paycheck," Walter knew Toby valued his money more than anything. "I can just as easily _forget_ to write one for you."

Toby smirked. "I'm not going to fall for that one, hot shot. I'm the one with the audio recorder, remember?" Toby started walking away. "I think I might hold onto this for a while and see what the future unfolds. Who knows, maybe I'll need it as leverage for something."

"Toby," Walter snapped and looked at the recorder in the shrink's hand, "If you're wise, you will dispose of that effective immediately."

"I don't know anything about being wise, Walter Dearest. I'm just a wise-ass." Toby stuck out his tongue and bolted for the back of the garage. Walter scrambled after him.

"Toby," Walter said quickly, "give that!"

"Nope!" Toby exclaimed as he jumped over a bench.

"Toby!" Walter tackled him, but Toby refused to let him have the recorder. His fingers were white from holding onto it so tightly. "Toby!" Walter managed to knock the recorder out of the shrink's hand, and it slid across the floor. Both shrink and super genius raced to grab it. Walter tripped Toby by grabbing his shorts and yanking them down (he did not anticipate pulling down the shrink's boxers with them, though). Walter pretended not to notice Toby's exposed backside and started for the device when Toby grabbed his ankle.

"Oh, no you don't, 197!" He crawled out of his trousers, "Unlike you, I have no shame."

Walter cringed and grumbled multiple protests as the shrink climbed over him.

Suddenly, Happy, Paige and Ralph entered the garage and just stared at the men as they froze. Paige quickly covered Ralph's eyes. "Just what the hell is going on?!"

Toby jumped off of Walter and rose his hands in defense, "This is not what it looks like!"

"Oh God," Paige spun around, turning her son around with her.

Happy, on the other hand, looked _anywhere_ but at Toby as Walter straightened himself up. He brushed his knees off and walked up to the device. After picking it up, he shoved it into his pocket and walked over to Paige, not wanting to deal with Toby's mess with Happy…. That was something he certainly wouldn't pay to see. Instead, he walked up to Paige from behind her and leaned close to her ear. "Outside."

"Ralph, honey," Paige kissed the top of her son's head as they walked outside, "Go wait in the car."

Without questioning his mother, Ralph merely nodded and climbed inside the back seat of Paige's Malibu before shutting the door, knowing his mom and Walter had something awkward to discuss. Something he wasn't sure he wanted to hear.

Paige turned towards Walter and cocked an eyebrow. "Care to explain what was going on in there?"

Walter gulped. "Uh… Toby had something on me… I mean… he had something I didn't want him to have so I tried grabbing it from him, but he wouldn't let me have it… Things got a little out of hand."

"Clearly…" Paige blinked. "Must have been really important for Toby to lose his pants over it."

"It was," Walter nodded firmly.

"What was it?"

"I can't tell you," Walter said almost too quickly. "It's… embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than the situation we found you two in?" Paige folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken," Walter pursed his lips. "He had audio of you and me… from earlier… and a video…, but he deleted that… I think."

"Oh God," Paige's hands covered her face to shield her blushing cheeks. "Toby was there!?"

"Apparently." Walter released the breath he had been holding. "A-anyway," Walter didn't want to talk about that incident anymore, "W-why are you and Ralph here? And why is Happy here?"

"Ralph wanted to come over here for a little while, and I accidentally left my jacket." Paige pointed to her son and then whispered, "And I also wanted a reason to do _this_ ," she grinned and shamelessly kissed Walter in front of her son. He would soon figure out the change in her relationship with Walter anyway so why not now? When she pulled away, she added, "Beats me why Happy's here."

"Who cares," Walter muttered and dropped down to kiss her again when both of them caught Ralph staring at them with wide eyes. He then looked back towards the garage. "I think they might be a while… and I don't think I want to walk in on whatever they might be doing."

"Yeah… Want to get out of here? We could go to my place." Paige smiled and he nodded.

"Okay."

 **~ SCORPION ~**

Toby awkwardly slid his boxers and shorts back on over his waist and coughed. "So, uh, see anything you liked?"

"Didn't see a thing," Happy deadpanned as she walked over to her desk.

Toby wasn't sure what she was implying, but he was kind of scared to find out. "In my defense," Toby tried a different approach, "Walter attacked me first." Happy shot her eyes in his direction. "I mean… not like _that_ … He, uh," he slapped his head and pulled down on his face, "Walter wanted something in my possession, and I wouldn't let him have it so we sort of… got a little physical."

"Obviously," Happy blinked.

Toby groaned. "I don't mean _that_ , Happy. Things just got out of hand, and we were acting like grown idiots; that's allowed sometimes."

"Do you always go around showing people your junk when you're acting like an idiot?" Happy arced a brow. Toby deserved that comment.

"That actually wasn't my fault," Toby laughed nervously. "You see, Walter tried to trip me by pulling on my p—"

"Two things," Happy cut him off, "Ew, and I don't really care. I only came here to get my toolkit."

"Jeez, people, get your minds out of the gutters!" Toby exclaimed to a collective bunch of nobodies. "I was going to say _pants_!" He rubbed his temples. "Look," he took off his hat and raked his hand through his hair, "I was being an ass towards Walter…"

"You're always an ass towards Walter," Happy deadpanned.

"I resent that," Toby scoffed. "Anyway, I thought blackmailing him because I caught him and Paige making out earlier today… I recorded it."

"You what?"

"I recorded them making out," Toby repeated.

"No. I got that." Happy blinked. "You caught them making out?"

"Yep."

"So are they a thing now?"

"Beats me," Toby shrugged. "But they _are_ going out to dinner tomorrow."

"As in a date?"

"As in a date." Toby grinned. "It was only a matter of time. Say," he smiled ear to ear. "Wanna watch the kid with me tomorrow night?"

"As long as you keep your balls where they belong, I guess." She shrugged.

"Why Happy," Toby smirked, "Are you suggesting we have sex while we watch Ralph? Because I don't condone such dirty deeds with an innocent in the room."

Happy rolled her eyes. "God, no. Ew."

"You say that now…."

"Where the hell would you even get such an idea?"

"Well," Toby mused and leaned closer to her, "you _did_ tell me to keep my balls where they belong. And I'm telling ya, there's only _one_ place they belong, and it ain't in my pants."

She was inches from him and what he said did not shy her away. "Then show me."

Toby's eyes popped open. "N-now? H-here?"

"Here."

"In the office."

"All over the office." Happy actually smirked. "Unless you don't have what it takes."

"Oh, I most certainly do," Toby beamed before Happy yanked him down for a hot kiss. "Wait," he pulled away, "does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Don't talk," was all she said before tugging him back down for another searing kiss.

 **~ SCORPION ~**

Long after Ralph was put to bed, Paige had Walter trapped against the couch with her knees on either side of his hips as she kissed him senselessly. She had many fantasies of what it would be like to kiss the man in her arms, but _nothing_ compared to the actual feeling of their lips and tongues molding together so perfectly. The real thing didn't do her fantasies any justice. She had mindlessly slid off his tie and unbuttoned half the buttons on his shirt before sliding her palms over his surprisingly broad and well-toned shoulders. She shivered as his hand slowly tugged on her her shirt, and she tore away from his lips just long enough to peel off her shirt and drop it onto the floor. Her palms ran along his shoulders, and she pushed Walter's shirt further down his shoulders before unfastening the last of the buttons. His shirt did not stay on long afterwards.

She kissed him fervently as one of his palms slipped underneath her bra while the other dipped beneath the linings of her skirt and her panties, clearly showing her he wanted what she wanted. She inched her lips away from him just long enough to say, "Bedroom," before claiming him in a hot wet kiss again.

Without a word, she squeezed her legs around his hips as he rose to his feet and slowly walked towards her bedroom before closing the door.

 **~ SCORPION ~**

Early in the morning, Walter woke up in Paige's arms with nothing but a thin sheet covering them from the waist down. He turned towards her as she slept peacefully beside him with one arm draped over his chest; her fingers were latched with his, and he simply observed her as he listened to her slow breaths brushing against his shoulder.

Paige slowly stirred awake and returned his smile, mumbling a good morning to him before covering his lips with hers. "Just so you know," she muttered against his lips, "I have no regrets."

"Neither do I," he shook his head and then paused, "except maybe for one."

"Oh?" Her disappointment was evident, and he chuckle as he brought his palm to her face and curled a strand of her matted hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to regret leaving," Walter clarified, and Paige's frown immediately stretched to a smile. He added, "I'm going to have to get back home before work starts and shower and change."

"Or," Paige kissed him sweetly, "you can stay, take your shower here and have breakfast with Ralph and me. You don't have your car here anyway so unless you're planning on taking a taxi with very, very messy hair and slobber all over your face, it would be more efficient if you stay and shower _with_ me." She purposely threw his favorite term into her suggestion, knowing he couldn't argue with efficiency. "Less water for me to use, and you'll be clean before you get to the garage. Then you can change when we get there."

"I don't have a spare set of clothes, here." Walter sighed.

"So?" She laughed. "No one will notice you wearing the same clothes as yesterday. You can always go to the loft through the back entrance if you're that self-conscientious about it."

She _did_ have a point. "Okay."

Paige smirked as she slid off of the bed and pulled him towards the bathroom. "Just wait until you see what I have planned for you _tonight_ after dinner. It'll involve much of what we did last night, but a lot more, too."

"H-how much more?" Walter blinked as he recalled the events of last night.

"Let's just say…," Paige stood inches in front of him, shamelessly standing buck naked in front of him, and she firmly wrapped her fingers _around_ him, tugging him closer to her. "Last night was just a small taste of what tonight will be."

Oh God.

He gulped.

Waiting was going to kill him.

 **~ SCORPION ~**

After dropping Ralph off at school, Walter and Paige drove to the garage in comfortable silence before sneaking in from the back. Paige gave Walter a quick but very deep kiss before heading for her desk as he crept up to the loft. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Toby sitting on one of the couches with a stupid grin plastered to his face.

"Why, hello, 197." He beamed. "I expect last night with the company's liaison went better than expected?"

And instead of clamming up and storming to his bedroom (which he normally did when confronted by Toby), he sat down next to the shrink and nodded. "Actually, it did."

"My night with Happy went exceptionally well, too." Toby was grinning ear to ear. He then turned to Walter, "Friendly advice: don't sit on the couch downstairs until it's been thoroughly disinfected."

Walter grimaced. "Please keep your romantic entanglements out of the garage in the future."

"Why?" Toby blinked. "You'll bring Paige here…"

"I live here."

"Right." Toby laughed. "Anyway, Sly almost sat down on the couch before you got here, and I saved his life by telling him it's been contaminated with ferret secretions. He nearly had a heart attack, though and ran to his desk to clean his hands with hand sanitizer. Do me a solid, will you, and keep up the pretenses. I don't want Sly to figure out I only gave him a partial truth."

"You're gross." Walter's face twisted. "I'm going to change." He disappeared inside his room and quickly changed into a clean pair of clothes. Then he remembered the audio recording that was still in the pocket of his discarded pants. He pulled it out and, out of curiosity, turned it on. The device was blank.

He blinked. Perhaps it was damaged sometime during the night after Paige threw his pants across the room. "Hey, Toby," Walter sauntered towards the shrink who was still sitting on the couch and held up the device. "There's nothing on it."

"I know," Toby deadpanned.

Walter's eyes shot towards the genius. "There was never anything on it?"

"Nope. I lied." He grinned. "Just wanted to yank your chains a little. And before you kill me, I'll say this," Toby stood up and slowly backed away from Walter, "everything worked out for both of us, did it not? You and Paige did the tango… I did the tango with Happy… and we both saw our women flawlessly naked, right. Right. Well, ponder on all of that while I… scramble on out of here and hide behind Happy." And as promised, Toby ran like lightning out of the loft, leaving Walter dumbstruck.

He eventually looked at the dumb device that started everything and chuckled before dropping it and stomping on it with his foot. As much as he wanted to strangle the shrink, he couldn't hold a grudge against him since Toby did list a few points. Things _did_ work out in both of their favors in the end, and if he had to fight with Toby for a ridiculous device again to have the night he had last night with Paige, he would do it again in a heartbeat.

"What's that?" Paige suddenly asked. He didn't hear her come in.

"Nothing," he chuckled and walked up to her, greeting her with a kiss. "Want to… I don't know… get out of here and go somewhere?"

"As much as I would love that," Paige slid her arms around him and kissed him again, "Cabe's downstairs. There's a case."

"How urgent is it?" Walter blinked, and she responded with another kiss.

" _Somewhat_ ," she whispered against his lips.

"Will we be saving the world today?" Walter walked her backwards until she was trapped against the wall before kissing her neck.

"Most likely," she muttered as her hands ran through his hair.

"Then I'm sure Cabe can wait a little while longer." Walter's voice buzzed against the base of her neck before he pressed his lips hard against hers.

"I'm sure," she uttered as he scooped her up into his arms and slowly carried her towards his bedroom when –

"WALTER O'BRIEN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! WE'VE GOT A CASE!"

The couple sighed as Walter gently dropped Paige. She touched his face and gave him a light kiss. "We still have tonight."

"And tomorrow," Walter added as she laced her fingers with his.

"And the next day after that," Paige winked. "Lots of time," she paused and kissed him. "Lots of sex."

And having sex _would_ be using their free time efficiently. "I like the way you think."

"Good," Paige lightly smacked his cheek, "Get used to it."

"I meant what I said yesterday, Paige," Walter mumbled as he held her close, "I want to do things for you and Ralph…."

"I know you do," Paige sweetly touched her lips to his again. "And I want you to..."

"Then let me…," he whispered as their breaths intermingled in the tiny space between them.

She nodded with a small smile. "Okay."

And as she pulled him into another deep, loving kiss, Cabe's voice bellowed louder, physically forcing them apart.

Walter grumbled and shouted, "Coming!"

And then both he and Paige ran down the stairs as quickly as possible to see which part of the world Scorpion needed to save this time.

 **~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 **WriterFreak001:**

Well when I started writing this, I did not anticipate it becoming this long nor turning out the way it did, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless.


End file.
